


Parting Shot

by akahime4



Series: A Secret Gate [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llorabell is preparing to demonstrate the effectiveness of her Chakram, Moar Evunal. Taken from a scene from A Secret Gate by NovusArs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/gifts).



> Llorabell is preparing to demonstrate the effectiveness of her Chakram, Moar Evunal. Taken from a scene from A Secret Gate by NovusArs. 
> 
> Tumblr  
> http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard 
> 
>   
> [archiveofourown.org/works/7436…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/743654/chapters/1385464)  
> 


End file.
